1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice signal coding system adapted to encode noise-mixed voice signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
For transmitting voice signals to remote places, the voice signals are coded. According to the conventional coding method, the voice signals are coded together with background noise signals.
However, in such a coding method, since the data which is really necessary is the voice data, the coding of the background noise signal is wasteful.